Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Team Elemental
by Greenpokeman20XX
Summary: A human wakes up to find that he has become a Totodile. Confused and with little memory of his previous life, he becomes friends with a Chikorita. Together they decide to form an exploration team at the Wigglytuff Guild. Little do they know, destiny has plan for them greater than they could ever imagine. T for possible language/violence later on. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Welcome!  
**

 **Before I start, I want to say that this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, and I am not the best writer, so positive feedback and constructive criticism are welcomed.**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really need to say that I don't own pokemon?**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Something Big

 _It is a normal day in the pokemon world. The citizens of Treasure town are performing their daily activities. Pokemon are chatting around town, the shops are being tended to, the cafe is filled with energy, and the members of the guild are performing their duties._

 _Out in one of the forests around Treasure Town, a light green pokemon with a large leaf on his head, known as a chikorita, is laying against a tree, eyes closed, not quite asleep. Not far from him, in the sky is another Pokemon, this one being light blue with a mouth full of sharp fangs, red spines along his back, and a yellow pattern on his chest. This Pokemon, known as a totodile, is quickly plummeting toward the earth below._

 **chikorita's POV**

"Yaaawn… This was the right choice. I'm so relaxed I could…"

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash not far away. My eyes snap open, and I instantly stand up looking for the source of the noise. Seeing a large dust cloud, I run toward the apparent source. Upon arrival, I find myself in a clearing with a small pond, and a large crater. I walk up to the crater, curious about what caused this. In the center, I see an unconscious Totodile with heavy injuries. I run up to it and start gently shaking it hoping for it to wake up. "Come on, please wake up…"

To my relief, it starts to stir.

 **totodile's POV**

 _Who is shaking me, just let me sleep._ The shaking continues and doesn't stop, so eventually I open my eyes to see a chikorita standing over me, shaking me.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" says this chikorita with a voice indicating that it is a male.

 _D-did he just speak to me?!_ I jerk upright, smacking my face into his. I clutch my head in pain, while he is doing the same.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He shouts at me.

Finally able to bring words to my mouth, I say, "Y-you spoke. You spoke to me."

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you have something against grass types, totodile?" he snaps at me.

"Of course I'm surprised! You're a pokemon and I'm a human!" I pause. "Wait, totodile?"

"A human? You look like a regular totodile to me."

For the first time since waking up, I look down at my body to find that it is mostly covered in blue scales. I jump back in surprise, and fall right into the nearby pond. I struggle to stay above the surface, flailing my short arms. Despite my struggle, I am sinking and shout out, "Help me!" before being submerged. I hold my breath until I can't hold it anymore, and open my mouth to accept my fate. I feel the water fill my mouth and enter my lung… and am perfectly fine. I can breathe as if I was on dry land. I walk toward the edge of the pond and look up, thinking of ways I could get out. _This has to be a dream, right? There is no way that this is real. But when I hit my head it felt real…_

 **chikorita's POV**

I watch as this strange totodile freaks out after falling in water, barely able to contain a laugh. After watching him flail around for a while, I decide to help him out. I extend a vine into the pond, which he quickly grabs. I pull him out. After he calms down, I decide to question him. "Are you sure you were a human?"

"Yes." he replies.

"Why were you in a crater?"

"I don't know."

"Are you in pain?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. My whole body hurts."

"Do you want to come to town with me to get some help?"

He pauses for a moment, then replies, "Yes."

"OK. Last question. What is your name? I'm Drew."

"Oh… my name is Alex."

"Well, nice to officially meet you, Alex. Now we should get going. Follow me back to town."

"Alright."

This strange totodile begins to follow behind me as we head to town.

 _A few minutes later…_

 **Alex's POV**

 _Are we almost there? I am actually hurting really bad. I don't think I can hold up for much longer._ Almost as soon as I finish that thought, we turn around a corner and are at the gates of a town.

"Here we are, Treasure Town, my hometown." I hear Drew say. "We should probably take you to the doctor to get you checked out." I nod in agreement.

 _A couple more minutes later…_

We arrive at a small building with a red cross on the front.

"Here we are," He leads me into a room, past a reception desk where we check in. Inside are many chairs, with the occasional Pokemon sitting in one. "Just sit down. I will wait for you outside. Actually, I should get my head checked out. You gave me a nasty bump." We sit down and wait, chatting.

After a few more minutes, an Audino with a nurse hat comes into the room and calls me to follow. I follow into the back where there is a pretty standard doctor's office.

"Please sit down and wait, the doctor will be here shortly," the nurse kindly says.

I sit in a rather large chair, and watch her leave. Not even thirty seconds later, the door opens and another Audino walks in, this one wearing a lab coat. After a brief examination, he hands me a couple of round, blue berries.

"What are these?" I ask.

"Your body in covered in injuries, but they are mostly bruises and small cuts. These are oran berries. Their juices have a unique healing property. Eat one and you should be fine. I gave you a second one in case the pain returns or you get injured again," he tells me.

I hesitate for a moment, then put one berry into my large mouth, and I start chewing. As the juices start trickling down my throat, the pain starts melting away.

"Thank you, Doctor," I stand up. "Do I have to pay?"

"Don't worry, your friend payed for you. You are good to go."

"Alright, I guess I will be going. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

I walk out past the reception desk and wait outside. After a few minutes, Drew walks out. I walk up to him.

"So…" I say.

"So what?"

"Well, I don't know what to do…"

"Oh, that's Okay. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Well, what is it?"

"Would you want to join an exploration team with me?"

"Exploration team? What's that?"

"Well, they are teams of Pokemon that explore the world. They explore dangerous dungeons, find ancient treasures, solve mysteries, stop outlaws, all sorts of cool stuff!" he says, clearly excited at the thought.

"Hmm…" _Sounds like fun, and it would give something to do until I find out about myself and why I am here._

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" he says, sounding a bit sad.

"I accept."

"What!? Really!?"

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Alright! We can sign up tomorrow."

"Well, I guess I should find a hotel to stay at." I start walking away. _Even though I don't know how anything works here, and I don't have any money…_

"Wait!"

I stop and look at Drew. "What?"

"I have a better idea. We are going to be teammates, so we have to look after each other."

"Well, what is your idea?"

"You can stay at my place!"

"Well, let's go then!" And we take off through town.

* * *

 **Well there you go, that's the first chapter! I hope it was enjoyable!**

 **Like I said earlier, I would like constructive criticism to help become a better writer...**

 **Anyways, look forward to the next chapter, where we will meet a few more characters and maybe join the guild! See you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

**Well here we go again! Here is the second chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

 **Alex's POV**

After about ten minutes of walking through town, we come across a strange intersection. On the right is a large staircase leading up to something big that I can't quite see. On the left is another staircase, this one leading down somewhere. The third strange thing is that, while most intersections so far have had buildings on all sides, this one is quite bare. All there is of interest is a well with a bell near it, and a staircase leading into the ground, with a sign near it. Curious, I walk over to the sign and read it. It reads,

Spinda Café! Head down the stairs by this sign for an amazing experience!

 _Amazing experience, huh? Could be fun to check it out…_

"Hey, come on! We're almost there!"

I am snapped out of my thoughts by Drew shouting at me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to read the sign." I continue to follow behind Drew.

Looking at the shops along the sides of the path, I focus my gaze forward and notice that the path seems to be coming to an edge of a cliff.

"So, where is your house, Drew?"

He walks over to a rather large trapdoor that somehow escaped from my attention until now, and opens it up, revealing a staircase leading down into the cliff face. He looks at me and smiles. "Down here."

Heading down the stairs, Drew closes the door behind us and follows me down. After a short descent, I find myself in a large, nicely furnished room. Looking around, I see that there is a nice carpet in on the floor in the middle of the room, a table with two chairs off to one side, two doors to other rooms, and a few other things, like a clock, and a small furnace. "Nice place you have here," I say, smiling at him.

"Turn around," he tells me.

Doing as I am told, I turn around and see a large hole to the outside with an amazing view of the ocean.

He walks up next to me. "Sometimes I like to just sit here and watch the ocean. It's pretty calming."

After a long pause, I feel what feels like a furry paw set down on top of my head as I hear a new, masculine voice say, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Startled, I jump forward and land right on the edge of the cliff, lose my balance, and fall off. I scream and close my eyes, expecting pain as I hit the water far below, but instead I feel myself get caught by something and start rising. I open my eyes and see I am being held by a couple of vines, these ones much thicker than the vines Drew helped me with earlier. As I finally reach where I fell from, I look into the cliff and see Drew sitting down by the feet of a worried looking lucario, who is standing next to a slightly disappointed looking meganium, who appears to be the source of the vines.

After I am back on solid ground, I sit down and try to start relaxing, while watching the scene unfold.

"I'm so sorry!" The lucario apologizes to me.

"I'm sure he knows it wasn't on purpose, but you need to stop surprising people. We talked about this." The meganium gently scolds him with it's soft, feminine voice.

"I know… I just get excited when I see Drew getting along with his friends."

Drew walks over to my side and sits down next to me. "So, if you haven't guessed yet, those two are my parents."

"Huh. Would you mind telling me about them?"

"Well, my dad is named Ben, my mom is Sarah, and my parents are actually kinda famous. They are members of a exploration team known as the Pokepals. They told me it was their first choice, I but they couldn't think of anything better, so it stuck."

"Do you know why they are famous?"

"Well, they are the highest rank an exploration team can be, guildmaster rank, and I've heard rumors that they saved the whole world in the past. I want to follow in their footsteps, which is why I want to form an exploration team."

"So what do we do now?"

The lucario walks up to me and answer my question. "We are going to have dinner, of course!"

Looking over at Drew, I say, "He sure recovered quickly."

"He does stuff like that all the time, so Mom is used to it. She uses her abilities to calm him down quickly."

I look at the window and see that the sun is starting to set. _I understand why people would love to live here. The view really is beautiful…_

A sudden, loud growling noise snaps me out of my thoughts. Looking around for the source of the noise, I realized that it came from my stomach.

"Looks like someone's hungry," the lucario teases. Then his stomach growled even louder than mine did.

"Let's sit at the table and wait for dinner," Drew offers.

Drew's dad pulled an extra chair up to the table so there would be enough for all of us to sit down. After a minute or two, his mom walks out of another room, holding four plates. She sets the plates on the table in front of us, and then sits down on the floor next to her mate.

I look at my plate and see that it is covered by an assortment of different berries. I don't know what types of berries they are, but I'm hungry enough I don't really care. I start devouring everything on my plate and am done eating in a minute, stuffed.

After everyone else finishes eating, Sarah looks at me and says, "You should probably be going home."

"Actually," Drew says, "I was hoping he could stay the night. He said he would like to join me on a team! Now I can finally join the guild, right?"

"It sure does! Glad you found someone willing to join you! Of course he can stay the night. You can come to the guild with us tomorrow!"

"Alright, Dad. Come on Alex, I'll take you to my room." Drew says, hopping out of his chair and walking to a door and opening it. I follow him through the door, into a hallway, and into a room on the right. The room has a small window, a carpet, and a bed made of some sort of straw, but otherwise is quite bare.

"Hold on, I'll be right back with a bed for you." he walks out of the room and comes back with a bundle of straw and sets it down on the floor. "You should try to get comfortable, It's probably not what you are used to."

I sit down on the surprisingly soft straw, then lay down. Trying to get comfortable, I toss and turn finding it difficult to get comfortable with my new body, but I eventually find a few somewhat comfortable positions lying on my side and on my belly, before settling for on my side. _I guess I will have to get used to sleeping like this._ I try to relax and close my eyes, and soon enough, I feel myself losing consciousness.

* * *

 **And there you go. I hope you enjoyed, and feedback is much appreciated. Stay excited for the next chapter, coming soon! ((hopefully))  
**

 **Also, I want to say that I know I didn't follow the Pokemon breeding rules with lucario and meganium being parents, and I don't care, at least with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Day, New Friends

**Here you go, here is the third chapter for you all. Like always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New Day, New Friends**

 **Alex's Dream**

I open up my eyes, and find myself standing in some kind of rainbow colored void. I see a vague black shape in the distance, and I start approaching it. When I get closer, I can start to make out the shape. It appears to be a serpentine shape, with black and green covering it's body. It looks towards me with it's strange head, and speaks without moving. "Alex…"

"Wh-who are you?"

"I... am... Zygarde…" The creature says, each word sounding as if it took a great amount of effort to say.

"Why are you here?"

The snake starts shaking and fading away. "Too… soon…" is all it says before completely disappearing. After it is gone, the world around me starts shaking and turning a bright white, forcing me to close my eyes. When the light dims, I open my eyes and find myself being shaken awake by Drew.

 **Sharpedo Bluff, Alex's POV**

I slowly stand up and stretch, yawning. "Why are we up so early?" I ask, looking out the window and seeing the sun only partially risen over the horizon.

"We need to get used to waking up early if we are going to join the guild." Drew says, leading me back into the main room and over to the table, where his dad and mom are waiting, with plates of food in front of the seats. We chat while we eat, and I decide to tell them about my dream.

"Zygarde, huh? That's a legendary pokemon. Maybe he was trying to tell you something. I used to have dreams like that occasionally," Ben tells me.

We finish our breakfast, and walk outside. Now that we aren't rushing, I can get a good look at the stores as we walk past. There is a shop ran by a kangaskhan, one ran by two kecleons, one by an electivire, and one ran by a dusclops, which seems to be a bank.

When we reach the crossroad, the adults turn left to head up the large staircase, but Drew holds me back. "Actually, can you wait here? I need to go get someone." After saying that, he descends into the Spinda Café, leaving me alone at the crossroad.

As I wait somewhat patiently, my boredom is interrupted by some girl shouting, "Get out of my way!"

Looking towards the screaming, I see a fennekin with a bag in it's mouth running right at me. I quickly sidestep out of the way, and as she runs past, she winks at me and whispers, "Thank you." then she runs off into the distance.

Moments later, one of the kecleons from the shop runs past shouting, "Stop, thief!"

 _Wait, was she a thief?_ I stand there, and not long after, Drew comes back out with a shinx behind him. They come over to me, the shinx almost trying to hide behind him.

"So Alex, this is Christy. She's an old friend, and she will be joining us on the team."

She peeks out from behind him. "H-hi…" she quietly says.

"Don't worry, she is a bit shy. Now let's go to the guild!"

All together, we walk up the large staircase. At the top is a large tent that looks like a wigglytuff, two totem poles designed to look like various pokemon, a couple lit torches, and a strange grate on the ground. "We just need to stand on the grate to be let in," Drew explains before stepping onto the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" shouts a voice from below.

"Whose footprint! Whose footprint!" shouts a second voice.

"The footprint is Drew's! The footprint is Drew's!" shouts the first voice again.

"You may enter!"

Drew steps off the grate, and the first voice shouts up, "I know there are others with you, have them stand on the grate and then you can come in!"

I'm up next, and after me, Christy. After we all go, the gate opens, allowing us inside.

Inside is a small room with a billboard at the back and a ladder leading underground in the middle. Drew leads us down the ladder, using his vines to help himself climb down, I climb down with little trouble, and Christy somehow easily climbing down despite being four legged.

Upon reaching the lower floor, we are greeted by a sunflora and Drew's parents. The sunflora walks up to us and says, "Oh my gosh! You must be here to join the guild! Ben and Sarah told us you were finally going to make a team! I assume these two are your teammates?"

"Yes they are!"

"Then follow me to the guildmaster to get signed up as an official team." She then leaves down another ladder, but before we can follow, Ben stops us.

"You guys are about to step into adventure, but you need to be careful. Exploration is not all fun and adventure, it is a very dangerous world out there. You may run into pokemon that will try to kill you without a second thought. I want you to promise to be careful."

"I promise!" We all shout in surprising unison, before looking at each other and smiling.

"Good. Now you should get going to see the guildmaster. Sarah and I are leaving for the a new dungeon around the Northern Desert called Scorpio Cave, where a dangerous criminal is supposed to be hiding. With luck we should be returning in week. See you all later!" And with that said, the two brave adventurers leave the guild to set out on their adventure.

"We should get going too, then," I say, and we all climb the ladder to another sub-level of the guild where the sunflora is waiting for us. "This way please!" She leads us through a door to another room.

In the other room, we are greeted by a bibarel. "You three must be the new recruits, yup yup! So, first things first, what is your team name?"

We all pause. We all form a huddle. "Crap. We forgot to make a team name!" Drew whispers.

"W-we could try Team Galaxy, or, umm, I'm out of ideas," says Christy, only a bit quieter than when she spoke before.

"That name wouldn't make sense, sorry to say. Let's think about each of us. Is there anything we have in common? I am water type crocodile."

"I'm a grass type… thing, with a big leaf on my head."

"And I'm an electric type cat-like creature."

"I got it!" I quietly shout. "We all have basic elements as our types. Water, plant, electric, get it? How about Team Elemental?"

"That's a good idea, right Christy?"

"Y-yeah. That's pretty good…"

"Alright!" We un-huddle and face the guildmaster. "We have our answer!"

"Alright, what is it?" Asks the guildmaster.

"Team Elemental!" We all shout.

"OK. Let's just jot that down…" the guildmaster takes out a pad of paper and scribbles something on it. "Good. From this day forth, Team Elemental is now an official team. Since there is plenty of daylight left, I recommend getting acquainted with the other recruits, yup yup."

"Oh my gosh! I could help you guys!"

"What do you say, guys?" I ask.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

 **Next time!  
**

 **Like always, constructive criticism is appreciated! See you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Guild

**Here you guys go, chapter 4! Like always, I appreciate your feedback. Also I don't own Pokemon, but Team Elemental is my own creation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Meeting The Guild**

 **Wigglytuff Guild - Alex's POV**

"Alright! I'll give you the grand tour! Shouts Sunflora as she leads us out of the Guildmaster's room.

She leads us down a hallway and opens up a door. "This be your room. You will find bedding in the corner, and you can set it up however you want." She closes the door and leads us back out.

She then takes us to a long room with a large table. "This is the dining room, I shouldn't need to explain."

We follow her to some sort of stand with a large cauldron filled with a mysterious purple liquid. Standing behind the cauldron is a toxicroak. "This is Toxicroak. No one really knows what he does, but he is almost always standing behind his cauldron."

"Meh-heh-heh… You three should come by sometime…" he tells us in slightly menacing voice.

"Let's just continue the tour," Sunflora says. She walks over to the ladder and climbs up. The three of us follow close behind.

On the next floor she points towards the two bulletin boards. "These are where you can get your missions. You will learn more about them tomorrow. You can wait here and introduce yourself as everyone returns from their missions."

We all wait, and before long, a light blue pokemon covered in spines climbs down the ladder. Identifying it as a nidorina, I lead the three of us over to her. "Hello, we…"

I am interrupted by her shouting, "Oh my gosh, you are sooo cute! I wish I had arms so I could just hug you! I'm Nidorina, but you can call me big sis if you want. So, what are your names?"

"Well, my name is Alex. Nice to meet you." _Wow, she is really energetic._

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Hey Nidorina." Drew says.

"Oh, hi Drew!" She looks toward Christy and takes a step closer. "And what's your name?"

The shy shinx is trying to avoid looking Nidorina in her eyes. "M-my n-name is Christy…" she says quieter than usual, taking a step back.

"Aww, you must be shy. Don't worry, big sister Nidorina will help you get over your shyness!" She says, jumping closer to Christy.

As this happens, Christy's eyes start to tear up and she unleashes a powerful thunderbolt attack on Nidorina and runs away, climbing down the ladder, shouting, "Stay away from me!"

I look at Nidorina and ask, "are you OK?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine… I've dealt with much worse."

I turn my attention towards Drew. "We should probably go get her."

We head down the ladder after her.

After searching around the bottom floor, we find her in our room, hiding in the corner.

Drew whispers to me, "Can you let me talk to her? She has known me longer than you."

I nod in agreement and follow closely behind.

Drew walks up to her and gently lays one of his vines on her shoulder.

She turns around slowly to look at his face, the fur around her eyes moist, making it obvious what she had been doing in the corner.

Drew walks up to her and uses aromatherapy to help calm her down. "You kind of freaked out back there. Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'd *sniff* rather not…"

"Christy, please? We are a team, and if there is a problem, we should know."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just, not right now."

"Great. Maybe we can talk tonight. Anyway, we should probably go back, get introduced to the others, and you should apologize to Nidorina."

She nods in agreement, and we all head back.

When we get there, we find Nidorina waiting for us along with a houndour and a kirlia. The houndour glares at us and growls. "Are you the ones that hurt Nidorina?"

Christy steps forward. "It was me… I'm very sorry…"

"You better be, newbie! I'm Houndour, and if you try to mess with us again, you're gonna have to deal with me!" As he shouts the last part, he unleashes a powerful roar that launches the three of us back into a wall.

The kirlia looks at Houndour, and smacks him. All she says is, "You need to calm down."

He turns toward her and starts shouting.

The kirlia ignores him and looks at us. "I'm Kirlia." She turns and heads down the ladder, leaving Houndour looking pissed off. He growls and leaves.

Nidorina approaches us. "Thank you for apologizing, Christy. Anyways, I see you met Kirlia and Houndour. Just to let you know, Kirlia is kind of quiet and mysterious, but she is also very kind and helpful. Houndour, on the other hand, is loud, bossy, and kind of a jerk, but once he warms up to you, he's not so bad. There are a couple of others, so they should come by any minute."

She waits with us, and soon a skiddo, a zorua, and a buneary come down the ladder together, chatting.

We walk over to them, and Nidorina introduces us. "Hello, Buneary, Skiddo, Zoey. These three are Alex, Drew, and Christy. They are the newest members of the guild."

I step forward. "Hello, I'm Alex."

Drew is right behind me. "I'm Drew, but you guys know that already."

Christy is last, and with some hesitation she steps forward. "I'm Christy…"

"I'm Zoey." The zorua tells us before changing to look like me and speaking with a surprisingly accurate imitation of my voice. "I'm Alex!"

"Wow, if it weren't for the tail, you could fool me." Drew says.

Zoey smiles and turns back to normal.

Buneary suddenly bursts out, shouting "HelloImBunearynicetomeetyouIwanttobefriends!" followed by heavy breathing. "Sorry, I can get a little wound up."

"Woo! New friends!" Shouts Skiddo.

Nidorina looks at us and smiles. "That's almost everyone. You can meet the few others later at dinner." Just then, a bell rings. "And that's the dinner bell! Let's go!"

We all run down to the dining room, and are stopped by Sunflora near the entrance while everyone else takes a seat. Before everyone starts eating, Sunflora steps up and says, "Everyone, may I have your attention! I have an announcement for all of you! These three, Alex, Drew, and Christy are the newest members of the guild! If you haven't already, I would like you all to introduce yourselves after you eat! Dismissed!"

As soon as they are dismissed, everyone at the table start devouring their food as if they haven't eaten in days.

We run over to find three empty seats at the end of the table with a large plate full of food in front of them. We jump onto the seats and join in the feast.

Our plates are covered in various sliced berries and apples with all sorts of flavors, ranging from sweet to spicy. I grimace as I take a bite of a particularly bitter berry.

As pokemon finish eating they leave, but a few wait by the exit. We are the last ones to finish, and the pokemon stop us as we try to leave. There is a diglett, a dugtrio, an exploud, and a scyther.

"Let me guess. Your names are your species names. Am I right?" I ask them.

"Yes, actually," Says Diglett. " I'm the sentry."

"I update the job boards." Dugtrio tells us.

"I'm the chef." Scyther says.

"AND I HELP DIGLETT AND AM ALSO THE WAKE UP CALL!" shouts Exploud so loud that I can't hear. Everyone glares at Exploud, and he mouths, "sorry".

We head back to our room and start to set up our beds. Finally I start to regain my hearing, because I hear Drew and Christy lightly snoring, and I feel myself drifting off into sleep.

* * *

 **There you guys go! I hope you enjoyed meeting all of the current guild members. Next chapter will include the teams first mission! I hope you all have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Test

**Chapter 5 - The Test**

 **Wigglytuff Guild - Alex's POV**

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!"

Exploud's extremely loud voice instantly snaps all of us awake with ringing ears. We reluctantly get up and head out to the main room where everyone is waiting. They gesture for us to line up with them.

Sunflora and Bibarel are standing up in front of the crowd, and Sunflora steps forward. "Alright guild, it's time for our morning cheers!" Everyone except for us, in almost perfect unison, says, "One! Don't shirk work! Two! Run away and pay! Three! Smiles go for miles!" then they all head off to do their jobs.

Bibarel comes up to us. "Can you three come with me?" He leads us into his room again, where Sunflora is holding a holding a box.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it, but we forgot to give you your exploration team starter kit when you joined. Here you go, it should contain all you should need to get started." She sets the box in front of me.

We all gather around the box as I open it up. We reach in and remove it's contents.

Drew looks over what we have. "Let's see… We have a treasure bag, badges, a wonder map, four white ribbons, a couple oran berries, an escape orb, and that's it."

I grab one of the ribbons and hold it up, looking at it. "What is this for?"

The guildmaster steps up and answers my question. "You tie one around your neck and it overall helps you. It increases your attack power and defensive power. Plus, it's also really soft!"

I turn to see that Drew has already tied one around his neck. I grab one and eventually manage to tie it. Christy, on the other hand, is unable to get it on, due to her lack of hands and other appendages. I am about to offer to help when Drew asks, "Would you like some help?"

She smiles. "That would be appreciated."

Using his vines, Drew grabs a ribbon and ties it around her neck. "Thank you." Drew just smiles in response.

We each grab a badge and attach them to our ribbons. The gems in the badges flash brightly and continue to emit a faint glow for a couple minutes. We put the extra supplies back in the box, bring it back to our room, and set it down.

Drew decides to ask, "So who's going to carry the treasure bag? Usually it's the team leader, but we don't really have one. We don't need to make a permanent decision, but who will carry it for this mission?"

I raise my hand. "I am willing to carry the bag, if it's OK with you."

The other two look at each other and nod. "Sure! Since you volunteered for it, why not."

I take the bag and sling the strap over my shoulder. I take the map, roll it up and store it in the bag.

We head up a floor where Sunflora is waiting for us. "Come with me, please." She leads us over to one of the bulletin boards. "This is the job board, where you will obtain many of your missions, including rescues, deliveries, and explorations. Now, since this is your first day on the job, I shall select your mission." She looks at the board for a moment, then pulls down a poster with a large F in the corner and gives it to us. "This is a simple F rank mission, perfect for a new team."

We all look over the sheet.

"Client: Meowth

Location: Drenched Bluff

Info: I was wandering around when I got attacked, and my coin was stolen! Please help get it back!

Reward: 3000 poke"

"Your bag has a pocket for all of your missions to be stored. Now take out your wonder map."

I do as I'm told, taking out and unrolling the map.

"The location of the mission has been added to the map. The map will update and fill out as you accept missions and discover dungeons." She points at a glowing dot on the map as she says this

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Drew runs out without hesitation, leaving us behind.

"Wait for us!" I shout as we take off after him.

When we reach the crossroad, I find myself out of breath from. I wave my hand to tell Christy to go on, and she runs ahead. While I'm catching my breath, I hear a familiar voice from behind me, shouting, "Get out of the way!" I slowly turn around and see the fennekin from yesterday running right at me. However, unlike yesterday, I am out of breath and am unable to dodge out of the way. She doesn't stop running, and instead jumps over my head, lightly brushing my head with her legs. She lands in front of me a ,wt. nd runs off, and the kecleon runs past me, shouting, "Stop, thief!"

I straighten up and start walking, but I'm hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. Just as it clears up, I'm hit by another wave. The second wave is more intense and my vision goes black.

"P-please… don't hurt me…" A trembling voice is all I hear in the darkness.

A bright flash of light covers my vision, and I am standing outside like I was before. I look around for the source of the voice, but no one is around. I just start walking through town.

 _Who was that? What happened? Why did it happen?_ Many thoughts rush through my mind as I walk through town. I reach the town exit after what feels like only a couple minutes. Luckily for me, Drew and Christy are waiting for me there.

"You took awhile to just catch your breath," Drew says.

"Well…" I am about to explain what happened, when Drew interrupts me.

"We're all here now, so let's go!"

I take out the map and we review our destination before we leave.

 **Drenched Bluff**

We arrive at the entrance of the dungeon.

"Well guys, this is it, our first mission. Are we all ready?" Both me and Christy nod. "Then let's go!" We enter the dungeon with Drew in the lead.

We start walking through damp cave. As we walk I decide to ask, "So what is a dungeon, exactly?" Christy looks at me like she is confused about my lack of knowledge.

Drew decides to speak up. "A dungeon, also called a mystery dungeon, is a location that has been… transformed, I guess? Anyway, it's been filled with a mysterious energy, or something like that. Basically, the layout is always randomized, time flows strangely, items are scattered on the floor, and they're filled with hostile pokemon."

As if on cue, two pokemon, a lileep and an anorith jump out in front of us.

Drew quickly uses razor leaf on the lileep, taking it out in a single attack. I turn toward the anorith and try to do a basic attack like scratch, but end up just slapping it's face. Christy uses a tackle attack on it, taking it out.

Drew looks at me. "Why did you just slap it?"

"I tried to use scratch and it didn't work."

"Hmm… we can talk later."

We keep walking through the dungeon with me picking up the occasional items we find, and with Drew and Christy taking out all the pokemon we run into.

Eventually we reach a large open room with something shiny glinting on the other end of the room. We carefully approach it, but we encounter no traps. We reach the shiny object, finding the meowth coin we were looking for.

"So how do we get back?" I ask.

Drew looks at me and smiles. "Push the gem in your Badge."

"How do you know?" Christy asks him.

"You seem to have forgotten that my parents happen to be the main members of one of the best exploration teams out there."

"Alright, Mr. I-have-explorers-blood." I press the blue gem, and my body is surrounded by a bright glow. I close my eyes, and when I open them up, I am near the edge of town, and my teammates appear shortly after.

We all walk to the guild and enter. Down in front of the bulletin board, we find Sunflora and a meowth lacking it's coin. We hand over the coin and he says, "Thank you for finding my coin for me. You passed!"

We look at each other, confused. "What?"

Sunflora steps forward and hands us a small amount of money. "This mission was a test to make sure you were ready to actually become a team. We were monitoring you the whole time, and I would like to talk to Alex tomorrow, but for now take a rest and get ready for dinner."

We do as we're told, and after an uneventful dinner, we retire to our room, where we find a small box with a note on it. 'I got this for you guys as a reward for passing. - Nidorina' Drew opens up the box and removes it's contents, which are multiple bottles of colorful dyes, with colors varying from pink to green to black. Looking over the colors, we each pick a bottle and remove our ribbons. Christy chose a silvery grey, Drew took a dark blue, and I took orange. We dye our ribbons and hang them up to dry before settling in our beds and going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Training At The Dojo

**Here you go, chapter 6. I wish I had more to say here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Training at the Dojo**

 **Wigglytuff Guild - Alex's POV**

I wake up early, and get up my friends. We all grab our now dry ribbons and put them on, and go to the morning cheers. Afterwards, Sunflora calls us over to talk to us.

"Alex, due to your sub par performance on your recent mission, today you will be training at the Marowak Dojo. Drew and Christy, you will go on another basic mission but this time you can choose your mission."

We head upstairs and they select a simple mission at Beach Cave to rescue a lost pichu

We walk to the crossroad where I hand Drew the treasure bag. While giving him the bag, I grin at Drew and whisper to him, "Have fun on your date, buddy."

When I say this, his face turns bright red, causing my smile to grow even bigger. "H-how did you know?"

"Come on dude, it's kind of obvious that you like her. You wanted to go get her, by yourself. You wanted to talk to her about her freakout, by yourself. And, your reaction just now basically confirms it."

"Alright, you got me. I like Christy. Just please don't tell her about this. I want to tell her when the time is right."

"Don't worry about it." I step away from him, smiling. "See you guys later!" I wave at them and they walk down the staircase to the beach.

I walk into town, past the bank, turning to the left and entering a building with what appears to be a giant skull hung over the entrance.

Inside is a Marowak sitting in the middle of the room, with his eyes closed. _He must be meditating. This is his dojo after all._ I walk closer and hear a quiet noise coming from him. It sounds like… snoring. _Is he really asleep?_ I walk up to him and gently nudge him, and he falls over onto his back, asleep.

I poke him a few times, then start shaking him. No response. I shout in his ear. Nothing. I smack his face. Nope.

I start getting quite mad. If he doesn't wake up, I won't get to train, and if I can't train, I won't be able to fight. I open my mouth to shout at the top of my lungs, and suddenly a jet of water blasts out, drenching his body. He sits up quickly, coughing and rubbing his eyes.

"What was that for!" He shouted before looking around and looking at me. His expression changes from angry to happy. "Oh, you must be Alex's. I was told to expect you, but I must've dozed off. Anyway, you're here for mandatory training, and before you ask, I was told by Sunflora about it, which is why I know why you're here. Now, tell me what you need to train. Physical attacks? Special attacks? Status moves?"

"All three of them. I don't know how to attack. I think I used water gun just now, but it was an accident."

"Joining an exploration team without knowing how to attack? You have guts. I'll have to give you all of my basic training. Are you fine with that?"

I nod my head yes, and instantly find myself flying across the room after being hit by his bone. I crash into the wall and it is my turn to shout, "What was that for!"

He chuckles. "Well I'm teaching you the basics, and one important thing to know is how to dodge."

I get up off the ground and he throws his bone at me. I duck under it and stand back up, only to be hit in the back of the head. At him and see the bone return to his hand. He smiles at me. "The first step to dodging us to see what attacks your opponent is capable of. The second step to observe how the attack behaves. the third step is to dodge, which is easier said than done, especially when attacks can be performed different ways."

-One hour later…-

I jump over his bone that he threw, jump to the side of his headbutt, and roll to the side, avoiding a punch and rolling under his returning bone, which he catches. He bows at me. "You are now ready to learn to attack."

I bow back. "Thank you master."

"You know, you don't have to call me master, you can just call me Marowak."

"Oh, alright mast- I mean Marowak."

"Alright, let me set up my targets and training dummies." He walks into the back room.

While waiting, I take a good look around the Dojo. There are a few posts in the corner, mats on the floor, some posters on a couple walls, and on the back wall there seems to be a banner with some pictures below it. Getting closer, I read the banner. "Star pupils?" below it are multiple pictures of pokemon. Among the pictures are quite a few different pokemon, but a couple catch my attention especially with their golden nameplates.

First is a picture of a chikorita and a riolu, with the riolu's arm wrapped around the chikorita neck, both with large smiles. There is a small tablet beneath it that reads 'Ben and Sarah' _They must be Drew parents when they were younger._

The other picture that catches my attention is a riolu posing by itself in the middle of the image. The strange thing is how young the riolu looks. It looks like it must only be a child. Looking down to see the nameplate. 'Stephanie' _She must've been some sort of prodigy._

Just then I hear Marowak shout from behind me, "All ready!"

Turning around, I see that he has set up multiple training dummies, and some wooden targets.

"Alright, since you don't know how to even use basic attacks, we are starting at square one. Use scratch on that dummy." He points at one of the dummies.

I walk over to it and slash at it with my claws. It leaves a shallow scratch on the surface.

"Well, you're already partway there, that was a good scratch, but not an actual attack. To start, try focusing your energy into your claws." I do as I'm told, and after a couple seconds, my claws start glowing. "Good. Now scratch the dummy again." I slash at the same dummy, but this time it leaves a deep gash. "That's how you do it! Now as you practice, it will be easier to use, until you will be able to do it almost naturally without a moment of thought put into it. But before you do that, let's practice your other attacks."

He drags me across the room and points at a target. "Try to hit that target with water gun. Same drill as before, but now focus on your target." I stare at the target, and a blast of water fires out of my mouth hitting the edge of the target. "Good. You'll need to work on accuracy, but other than that, pretty good."

2 hours later...

We practiced my other attacks, which ended up being leer and rage. During my training, my moves became easier to use.

Now Marowak is standing in front of me, smiling at me. "You have made a lot of progress today, but before I can let you go, you need to face me in a battle."

"Alright, then I'm free to go, right?"

"Yes, after the battle, you're free to do whatever."

"Then I see no problem." I walk across the room from him and face him. I bow and so does he.

"Start!"

I start off with rage, and I start charging toward Marowak. He throws his bone at me and I jump over it, firing a water gun at him. He dodges to the side, and I duck under his returning bone. I continue closing the distance between us and prepare a scratch attack in both hands. I duck under his bone club attack, and scratch at his belly. He finally hits me with a headbutt, only for me to retaliate with a point blank water gun, sending him flying across the room.

He gets up and almost falls over before walking over to me and falls on his butt. "I. Have never. Seen power. Like that. In a rookie." He falls into his back and takes deep breaths. He sits back up. "You must be something else, kid. You came in not knowing anything, and after only three hours you were able to out dodge most of my attacks, you didn't flinch when I did hit you, and you sent me flying with a basic water gun. I'm adding you to my star pupils. Wait while I get my camera!"

He runs into the back and comes back with a camera. He snaps a picture of me and quickly hangs it up on the wall with the other pictures.

"It will be a bit before I can get your nameplate up, but it will definitely be a gold one."

"About the 'Star pupils', I have a couple questions."

"Then ask away."

"First of all, what are they?"

"Star pupils are students of mine or my family that surpass expectations or are otherwise extraordinary. We use different types of metal to signify how outstanding the individual is."

"Second, I would like to know a bit about a couple of the pokemon on your wall." I point to the picture of Ben and Sarah together. "Can I get some info on those two? I know that they are a famous team now, but can I learn about why they are so special?"

"Those two are very interesting. Sarah was always shy, but dreamed of being on an exploration team. Everyone in town loved her, and we all helped raise her, since her parents sadly passed away not long after her birth. Ben meanwhile, was found washed up on the beach one day with no memory of his past, other than the fact that he apparently used to be a human. Sarah was the one that found him, and woke him up they became quick friends, and he helped her gather the courage to join the guild. They came in one day For some basic training, and their teamwork was amazing. They seemed to know what the other was going to do, before they did it. They were pretty much made for eachother, for more than just battling."

I then point at the picture of Stephanie. "What about her?"

"Stephanie? She is Ben and Sarah's daughter and eldest child. She was definitely powerful. She was able to put up a good fight against my dad when she was only seven years old. She signed up for exploration and left as soon as she could, but she always makes sure to stop by when she can. Everyone looks forward to her visits. Anything else you want to ask about?"

"No, that's all. So, I can go, right?"

"Yes, you can go. I hope I can see you again sometime."

I wave goodbye to him as I leave,

and head to the crossroad where the others are waiting for me. "I assume that the mission went well, since you were waiting for me."

"Yep, it was easy!"

"Well it was just beach cave…"

"I know, but the mission did go well. How about your training?"

"It went well, I learned a lot and was able to beat Marowak after only three hours of training."

"Three hours!? You learned everything he had to teach in three hours?!"

"Yeah. He even added me to the Star Pupils!"

"That's awesome, dude!"

"Yeah… you must really be something…"

"It was very educational, too. I learned about a something other than battle."

"What was it?"

"I learned about your family." He tenses up when he hears that. "I learned a bit about both of your parents and their history, but I have one question."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you have a sister? She sounds really cool."

Drew sighs. "How about I tell you later, maybe when she's in town. She should be visiting in about a week."

"...fine. It can wait."

With that, the three of us head up to the guild, hanging out until dinner, then we go to bed.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Have any anything to say? Leave a comment!**


	7. Chapter 7: Outlaw

**Just a note here, I finished this chapter a few days ago but was unable to upload it because my computer was dead. Anyways, enjoy this extra long chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Outlaw**

 **Wigglytuff Guild - Alex's POV**

Today starts like any other day here so far. We wake up early, ready for the day. We participate in the morning cheers, and afterwards, Sunflora calls us over. She guides us upstairs to the bulletin board on the other side of the room.

"Today will be your last lesson on how being a team works, at least for a while. This board is similar to the other one, because you accept missions from both. However, these missions are very different. The other board has missions like rescues, fetch quests, and escort. This one, however, has outlaw missions."

Drew speaks up, practically shaking in excitement. "You mean going out, catching bad guys, stuff like that?"

"Yes, but-"

"Yippee!" Drew shouts, jumping as high as he can. "Ohmygodimsoexcitedcanwegorightnowpleasepleaseple-mmph mmph mmmmph!" Drews rant is stopped when I slap my hand over his mouth.

Christy fetches a roll of duct tape and we wrap a piece around his head and over his mouth.

The next couple of minutes can only be described as awkward silence. I have a large sweatdrop on the back of my head, casting awkward glances around the room. Christy's face is covered in a large blush that can be seen through her fur. Drew sits in silence, due to the duct tape, but is still vibrating in excitement. Sunflora just stands there, glaring at us.

After several minutes, Sunflora breaks the silence. "Ahem, as I was saying, catching outlaws..." upon hearing those two words Drew starts 'Mmph-ing' again, which she ignores, "Is much more complex than going out, defeating them, and bringing them in. Often, you may need to track them down, find their base, deal with a hostage situation, or something along those lines. Additionally, unlike other missions, outlaw missions can be taken on by multiple teams, and, while it is recommended to work together, some teams won't be content with with sharing the rewards, so conflicts are common. Your mission today will be taking on a low level outlaw. But first, you need to go to town and prepare for the mission. When you get back, I will select a mission for you. Now don't waste any more time, and get going."

We head down to the crossroad, where I pull off the duct tape, resulting in a loud scream from Drew. He turns toward us and backs away. "Why did you do that?!"

"Well, first of all, everyone was looking at us, and not in a good way, and second, you kind of pissed off Sunflora."

"Y-yeah. Having the second in command mad at you is not pleasant." Christy looks down at the ground and whispers, "... I would know…"

I turn to look at her. "What was that?"

She jumps and her fur sticks out straight. "N-nothing!"

I turn back to Drew, who is still backing away, and still angry. "Um, Drew, you should probably-"

"No! I won't listen to your crazy ideas!"

"But-"

"Don't you but me, Mr-" and he falls down the stairs into the Spinda Café.

Christy sighs. "I'll go get him…"

I wait while she descends the stairs to retrieve Drew. While waiting, I hear the all too familiar, "Get out of the way!" I turn to see the familiar fennekin running right at me. I duck and she jumps right over my head. As she runs, something shiny falls from her body onto the ground. Getting closer, I see that the object is a necklace. I pick it up and look closely at it. It is a simple, silver colored necklace. On the front there is a name carved into it, "Holly". I put it in the bag, and am hit with a wave of dizziness.

Like before, everything goes black, but this time a bright flash blinds me and I find myself in a scene. Inside a small cave, four shadows of varying size and shape, one bird-like, one slightly humanoid, one dog-like, and one with a body similar to a stuffed animal, all stand over a fifth figure, who is sobbing weakly. "P-please… don't hurt me *cough* any more…" _That's the same voice from my previous vision._ The figure starts coughing and coughs up a bit of blood.

Three of the four shadows laugh, while the humanoid one, probably the leader, steps forward and speaks with a deep, menacing voice. "Heh heh heh, look at you, begging for mercy, thinking you deserve it. Well guess what? You don't! You are a petty thief, and outlaws like you don't deserve mercy. You are a pathetic waste of a pokemon. Don't worry, your worthless existence will all be over soon." He lifts up his left arm, revealing a knife in it's hand. Two of the three other shadows are watching their leader intently, while the bird-like one is looking the other way. He brings down his arm and everything turns red accompanied by a loud scream.

I suddenly find myself back at the crossroad with my friends standing in front of me, looking worried. I blink a couple times as my eyes adjust to the light. "What's going on, guys?"

"What's going on? We were worried about you!"

"Y-yeah. We came back out and found you standing here, staring into the distance. You wouldn't react to anything we did…"

"What happened?" Drew asks.

"Well I had some sort of vision. Or something."

"Really? I've heard stories about my dad having visions of the future or the past. I think they usually happen after he touches things. Please explain everything."

I proceed to explain everything, from the necklace to the figures. "...and everything went red. Then I found myself back here."

"Sounds like someone is in trouble, if it's a real vision at least. Anyway, we should get ready to go."

We head into town, and head to the storage. A young looking kangaskhan with glasses greets us. "Hello, welcome to Kangaskhan Storage. How may I help you?"

"We would like to store most of our items please. We just need a few oran berries and a couple reviver seeds."

She takes our bag and empties it of everything other than the items we asked for, then hands it back to us. "Will that be all for you?"

"Yep! Thank you!" Drew answers happily.

"I hope you will continue to use Kangaskhan Storage in the future!"

We then head over to the bank. "Welcome to Dusclops Bank, where your poké may rest in peace! How may I help you?"

"We would like to store all of our poké, please."

"Let's see, that would be 647 poké." Dusclops looks at Drew. "It seems one of you has a preexisting account here, would you like to merge it with your team account?"

"Um… sure, I guess." Drew answers.

"OK. I'll add, let's see… wow that's a big number… 2,564,319 poké. That makes… 2,564,966 poké. Is that all?"

Drew nods yes while both me and Christy stare at him. He looks at us. "... what?"

"You didn't tell us you were rich!" I shout

"Well, I didn't think it was important."

"It r-really isn't important. W-we should get going..."

"Yeah, Christy's right. Let's go."

We head to the guild, where Sunflora is waiting for us. "Please direct your attention to the bulletin board. It has been updated with the latest missions, so please select a low rank mission and get going."

I look over the board and stop upon seeing a poster for a pokemon that is quite familiar.

The poster displays a fennekin, and reads, "Wanted: Fennekin, for multiple thefts. Last seen headed towards Smoky Hill."

I point at the poster. "Can we take this one?"

Sunflora looks at the poster. "I don't see why not. Get going and make sure to bring back the outlaw."

We quickly head to the dungeon. We arrive at the base of a large hill, covered in burnt trees. Despite the fact that there is no obvious recent fire due to the many green plants, the smell of smoke fills the air and many trees appear to be burnt and still smoldering. According to Drew, there was a big fire here, and while the fire was dying down it became a dungeon, resulting in a constant state of smoking trees and burnt wood.

As we approach the entrance to the dungeon, Drew asks, "So, why did you want to take this mission?"

"Well since I arrived here, almost every day, a fennekin runs through town being chased by the green kecleon, who always shouts, "Stop, thief!" While chasing her."

"But what does that have to do with wanting to take this mission?"

"The thing is, it's happened almost every day, and the bag she carried while running wasn't very big, which means it can't hold much, only about three apples or some berries."

"How do you know that she didn't steal some TMs?"

"That's the thing. I don't. But she was the one that dropped the necklace, the one that gave me the vision, and it didn't fall out of her bag. I don't have any proof or anything, I just have a feeling."

"My dad is kinda similar to you. He would often think about a situation and make a decision based on his instincts. Or at least that's what I was told."

"Well, we should focus on the task at hand, making sure we don't screw up on our first outlaw mission."

"Heh, yeah. Imagine how mad Sunflora would be if we failed this."

"I don't even want to think about that. She was scary enough earlier today."

"Guys, hurry up! We're almost there!" Christy shouts from up ahead.

We run to catch up and find ourselves at the entrance of the dungeon. After we take a short break to replenish our energy, we head into the dungeon.

 **Smoky Hill**

Right off the bat, we are attacked by a magby. I hit it with a water gun and it goes down. We continue, and find a few berries, but they are all burnt, and turn to ashes as soon as we try to pick them up. We keep going and get attacked by two more magby and a slugma. I use a water gun to take out the slugma, while Drew and Christy handle the magby. They all go down quickly, and we continue.

Not much else happens the rest of the way through the dungeon, other than another magby, more burnt up berries, and one blast seed.

At the end, we find the entrance to a cave and head in. We hear voices coming from some figures at the back of the cave so we hide behind a large rock and listen. "...ty thief, and outlaws like you don't deserve mercy.

I whisper, "Guys, this is the same as my vision."

"You are a pathetic waste of a pokemon."

Drew whispers back, "You're right. We need to do something."

"Don't worry, your worthless existence will all be over soon."

Without thinking, I jump out from behind the rock. "Stop right there!"

The leader turns around. "Oh? And who might you be?"

Drew and Christy jump out next to me. "We're Team Elemental, and we're going to stop you!"

"Team Elemental? You must be that rookie team. You better go home before we need to teach you a lesson."

"Who are you, and how do you know who we are?"

The four figures walk towards us, and we finally see their identities. The leader is a treecko, the bird-like one is a skarmory, the dog-like one is a growlithe, and the stuffed animal-like one is a larvitar. "We're Team Chaos. We make it our business to know about all the new teams that may cause some trouble. You made a big mistake coming here. You are outnumbered and outmatched. If you leave now, we might spare you."

Drew is very annoyed to say the least. "There's no way we're leaving! How dare you call yourself a team after what you were trying to do! You are a disgrace to the title of explorers!"

No one moves, and we all glare at the other side, not giving an inch.

 **Boss Battle 1 - Team Chaos (3rd person POV)**

The treecko and his teammates run towards Alex's team. Alex uses rage right away and runs towards them. Drew starts shooting razor leaves at them, and Christy uses charge.

Alex runs toward the treecko and hits him with a scratch. The treecko counters with a pound. They start quickly attacking each other with scratch and pound.

Drew continued his barrage of razor leaves until the skarmory and growlithe approach him. The skarmory dives towards him and attempts to hit him with a peck, although it seems a bit hesitant. Drew uses this hesitation to dodge out of the way and fire razor leaves at it. The growlithe keeps it's distance and uses sunny day. Drew smiles. That growlithe just made a huge mistake.

Christy is attacked by the larvitar. He runs straight at her and bites her. Her body starts crackling with electricity, and her tail glows. The larvitar smirks, and continues to attack. Christy smiles and unleashes a powered up thunderbolt attack at the larvitar. He ignores the incoming attack due to his immunity. The thunderbolt hits him, and he is sent flying backwards into the wall, instantly knocked unconscious.

Alex keeps hitting the treecko, and the treecko keeps hitting Alex. Alex's attacks keep growing stronger due to rage, and the treecko is losing strength. The treecko suddenly jumps back and fires a small orb at Alex. When the orb hits, multiple orbs fly out of his body and into the treecko. Alex's energy is drained and the treecko's is restored. While separated, Alex glares at the treecko, lowering its defense. They rush back at each other and continue to fight.

Drew dodges most of skarmory's pecks while the growlithe fires powered up embers at him. The whole time, Drew keeps firing Razor leaves at them, slowly whittling down their health. The skarmory finally hits him with a peck, and growlithe hits him with an ember, severely weakening him. Drew smiles and his leaf starts glowing. He uses synthesis and is almost instantly restored to full health.

Christy uses quick attack to run over to Drew, dashing into the side of the growlithe. It tries to hit her with a tackle, but she dodges and keeps hitting it with quick attacks until it faints, and it's sunny day fades. Drew grabs the skarmory with his vines and starts spinning around. When spinning really fast, he lets go and throws the skarmory into the wall.

Alex and the treecko keep hitting each other. Treecko jumps backwards like before and fires a small orb. Alex fires a water gun at the orb. The orb explodes, and the water keeps going and blasts the treecko. Drew and Christy run over to Alex's side. The treecko manages to barely stand. "Heh. You managed to beat us, but you won't be so lucky next time." He takes out an escape orb and smashes it. Him and his teammates are surrounded by light and then they disappear.

 **Alex's POV**

I sigh. "I'm glad that's over."

Drew looks at Christy. "So Christy, how did you take down that larvitar so easily?"

She blushes a bit. "I have my ways."

I walk to the back of the cave, and my suspicions are confirmed. Laying down in a ball covered in cuts and bits of blood, is a fennekin, shaking from fear. Not just any fennekin, the same fennekin from before. Next to her lies her bag, with a few berries spilling out. I scoop the berries into the bag and put it in our bag. I then take out an oran berry. I gently nudge her and she moves back from the touch and starts crying. "Please stop! I can't take any more! It hurts so bad!"

I set the oran berry next to her. "I'm not going to hurt you." She looks up at me, then at the berry. She grabs the berry and starts eating it.

"Thank you." She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

I tap my badge on her and she warps away. "Come on guys, let's go." I press the gem on my badge and find myself quickly joined by my friends.

Officer Magnezone is there, waiting for us, along with the fennekin's unconscious body. Magnezone looks at us and says, "CONGRATULATIONS, YOU SUCCESSFULLY CAPTURED THE OUTLAW!" I walk over to the fennekin and pick her up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"She badly needs medical attention." I carry her all the way to the hospital and sign in.

I take her into the office. The same doctor that helped me is there. "Hello, how may I help you?" He turns to face me and frowns. "Oh, so that's what I can help you with." He takes her and starts healing her right away. "Come back tomorrow. She should be doing much better then."

I head back to the guild where my friends are. "So how did things go with the officer?"

"Not very well. He said he won't give us our reward until she's in jail." Drew explains.

"Well that doesn't really matter. What does matter is what Sunflora thinks."

"What I think about what?" Sunflora says as she enters the room.

"Well, we found the the thief,"

"Oh, good!"

"When we found her, she was under attack by another team, who were about to stab her with a knife. We got into a fight, defeated them, and drove them away. When we actually got to her she was all beaten up, covered in scratches, and bleeding. When we came back, instead of turning her in, I took her to the hospital."

"Hmm… sounds to me like you did the right thing. Now can you tell me the name of the team that attacked you so I can perform some research?"

"They called themselves Team Chaos."

"OK. I will start researching as soon as I can. You are free to do whatever you want until dinner time."

We all hang around, chatting with others until dinner, and afterwards, we head straight to bed.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Is there anything I can improve on? Suggestions? Recommendations? Criticism? Anything would be appreciated.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Fire

**Here is chapter 8 for all of you that read this. As of this chapter, the team now has all four main members. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Note: After this chapter, expect chapters to come out at a much slower rate, due to school.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Fire**

 **Wigglytuff Guild - Alex's POV**

Wake up, Morning cheers, get a mission. Wow, mornings here sure are repetitive. Today Sunflora sent us to the store to pick up supplies for an upcoming event. We had to take multiple trips to get all of the supplies to the guild, so it took a lot longer than we expected. After we finished, we were free for the rest of the day. I instantly head to the hospital to check up on the fennekin.

When I get there, I am lead to the room she is staying in. "Be quiet, she might be asleep." I nod and quietly enter the room to see her sitting in a bed.

"Oh, it's you. Thank you for the help yesterday. If you and your friends hadn't shown up when you did, I would have been a goner."

"We just did what was right."

"So, why did you happen to be there when you were?"

"Well, we were looking for you, actually…"

"Oh… So you came to arrest me…"

"Yeah, but I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you were stealing."

"I was doing what I had to to live."

"Really? What about your parents?"

"I don't have parents. Not anymore…" she says sadly.

"What happened to them?"

"I'll tell you since you seem like a nice guy."

 **Flashback**

I lived in that cave with my parents. It wasn't big or fancy, but it was home. My parents were a delphox and a charizard. They took good care of me, and protected me from anything that might hurt me. One day they went out to gather food for winter. They had already collected some food, but wanted to get a bit more. I waited all day, but they never came back. The next day, nothing. The next day, a mail pelipper came and gave me a message.

It told me that my mom and dad accidentally wandered into the territory of the Amp Plains tribe. They were captured and taken to the main village there.

They were executed.

They were dead.

My parents were dead.

I spent the upcoming winter just surviving. I ate when I was hungry, I slept when I wasn't. I felt cold all the time. All I had was my food, the cave, and my necklace. I managed to survive the winter, but ran out of food shortly after.

I managed to find my way to Treasure Town. I found a shop owned by a pair of kecleon. I managed to find a way to slip. I… I really didn't want to… I had to… I… I...

 **Present**

At this point she is just about crying.

I try to reassure her. "Please don't cry, things will be OK."

"How are things going to be OK! As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to jail! Plus, I lost both my home and my necklace! I have nothing!" She starts crying loudly.

I stop and think, which is not the easiest thing to do when someone is loudly crying near you, but an idea comes into my head. A crazy idea that just might work. I walk closer to her. I firmly say, "You are not going to jail."

"Wh-sniff-what?"

"You aren't going to jail, not if I have anything to say about it."

"B-but how?"

"You can join my team! If you are a member of my team, you can't go to jail! And when you help people, you will also help pay your debt and all that stuff!"

"R-really? You'd do that for me? A complete stranger?"

"Of course! Where others see an outlaw that needs to be punished, I see a pokemon in need of help." I hold out my hand with a badge in it. She takes it and puts it on. "From now on, you are a member of Team Elemental."

"The doctor told me that I'm free to go if someone accompanies me." She jumps down from her bed next to me and we leave. When we exit the building, we find Officer Magnezone waiting for us.

"NOW THAT THE CRIMINAL IS HEALED, SHE SHALL COME TO JAIL WITH ME."

"Actually, I made her a member of my team, which, if what I read is correct, means that she can't be arrested."

Magnezone looks at the badge, then at her. "FINE. BUT I WILL KEEP AN EYE ON YOU." He leaves and we start walking to the guild.

"So, you mentioned that you lost your necklace. Could you describe what it is like?"

"Well, It is a simple, silver colored necklace. The front has my name carved into it, Holly."

I smile and reach into my bag and pull out the necklace. "You mean something like this?"

She jumps at me and wraps her front legs around me, hugging me. "Oh my god, thank you! Where did you get it?"

"You dropped it when you ran past me yesterday."

"Wait, you're THAT totodile?"

"Yeah, that was me. My name's Alex. And, uh, could you get off me?"

"Oh, sorry." She stops hugging me, takes the necklace and puts it on. "You probably know this already, but my name's Holly."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you." She smiles.

We head to the guild and I lead Holly inside. Nidorina notices us and comes over. "Hey Alex, who's this lady?"

"I'm Holly!"

"She was a thief, but she's had a rough time the last few months. She lost pretty much everything she had. So, I asked if she wanted to join my team instead of going to jail, and she accepted."

"Aww, that's sweet of you! I'll go tell the others about this!" She starts running off.

"See you, Nidorina."

"Bye!"

I lead Holly to our room. "This is our room, and you'll be sleeping in here with us. My teammates are probably inside, so you can meet them."

"OK. I guess I'm ready to meet the team."

I open the door and Christy instantly jumps behind Drew.

"Guys, this is Holly! She's that fennekin we saved, and, uh, she'll be our new teammate."

Drew looks at me. "You didn't even think about asking us, did you."

"Umm, nope. Sorry."

"Eh, it's fine, you are the leader after all."

"So let's introduce you to each other."

Holly walks up to Drew. "So, like Alex said, I'm Holly."

"Nice to meet you Holly, I'm Drew."

Holly tries to look at Christy, who is trying to hide behind Drew.

I walk over to them and turn to Holly. "That's Christy. She's shy."

Drew steps out from between Holly and Christy and they stare at eachother. Christy's eyes start tearing up, and Holly's eyes fill with what appears to be a mix of fear and anger.

"You. You are one of those despicable Amp Plains pokemon." Holly growls a bit while speaking.

"I told them not to! They wouldn't listen!" Christy shouts back.

"Your kind are the ones that killed my parents!" Embers fall out of Holly's mouth.

"They forced me to watch! I didn't want to! I begged for them to stop!" Christy starts crying.

"Enough talking!" Holly's mouth starts glowing red and more embers fall out. I jump in between the two and get hit by an ember attack. A really powerful ember attack. I fall onto the floor. _Holly must be strong if her ember hurts this much._ Everyone runs over to me.

"Oh my god Alex I'm so sorry this is all my fault!" Holly shouts.

I sit up and coughs out a small smoke cloud.

Drew just watches, baffled. "So, umm, anyone want to explain what's going on?"

Holly sits down and explains her story. "... and now I kinda hate electric pokemon, especially from Amp Plains."

Christy speaks up. "And I know why it happened. The pokemon of Amp Plains have a bit of a feud with fire pokemon from the nearby Burning Fields. No one seems to know why, but they just do. If any fire pokemon show up in their territory, they are captured and executed."

Drew looks at both of them. "Now that I know what's going on, this makes sense. But you guys are teammates now, which means you will need to get along with each other."

"... Fine. I don't want to, but if it means I get to stay, then I will try."

Ding ding! The bell for dinner rings, so we take Holly to the dining room.

She pulls up a chair and sits next to me. Everyone else enters and takes their seats.

Sunflora gets up and speaks. "Attention everyone, I have an announcement. Team Elemental has a new member, Holly. I would like you to introduce yourself after you eat. Dismissed."

Everyone looks at Holly before digging into their food. I start eating and notice that Holly is not eating. "Hey, is something wrong?"

She turns and stares at me for a couple seconds before she replies. "Oh, uh, no. Everything's fine." She turns back to her plate and starts eating.

I shrug and go back to my meal.

Everyone finishes and everyone introduces themselves, starting with Nidorina. "I'm Nidorina, but you can call me Big Sis if you want. You saw me earlier, but it's nice to really meet you! If you need any help, you can come to me!"

"Oh, well nice to meet you Nidorina."

Next comes Kirlia and Houndour. Houndour gets really close to her face. "So you're this new recruit? If you try anything funny, you'll be hearing from me, Houndour." He tries to snap at her but is held in place by Kirlia. "Please forgive him, he's always like this I'm Kirlia."

"Well nice to meet you two." They walk away, Houndour grumbling something under his breath.

Next up is Buneary. She starts bouncing up and down shouting, "Helloimbunearynicetomeetchaholly!"

"Um… Nice to meet you too...?"

Buneary runs off to her room, crashing into walls along the way, laughing almost maniacally.

Scyther comes up next. "I really need to cut back on sugar in her meals." he then turns to Holly. "I'm Scyther, and I am the cook around here, so if you have any complaints about your food, bring them to me." He heads off without waiting for a response.

Zoey walks up disguised as me. "I'm Alex!" She gets rid of her disguise. "Just kidding! I'm Zoey! The look on your face was priceless!"

"Wha?" Zoey runs off smiling.

Skiddo comes next. "I'm *Yawn* Skiddo. I'm kind of tired now, so we can get to know each other sometime tomorrow." He starts walking away yawning.

Dugtrio and Diglett pop up. "I'm Dugtrio. I update the job boards with new missions. This is my son Diglett. He takes care of sentry duty." Exploud walks over and opens his mouth. "And that's Exploud. He is basically the wake up call for us." Exploud closes his mouth and walks past, while Diglett and Dugtrio burrow away, leaving only Sunflora and Bibarel, who approach together.

"Oh my gosh! You're really cute. I'm Sunflora, and I'm the Guildmaster's assistant!"

"And I'm Guildmaster Bibarel, yup yup!"

"Nice to meet you two!"

I notice that someone is not here, and speak up. "Hey, where's Toxicroak?"

"Oh, he left today for some reason. Took his cauldron and everything, muttering something about a 'dream' and 'finally'. He did sometimes mention wanting to own his own shop." Sunflora explains.

"Well I hope he has good luck. See you tomorrow!" I lead my team to our room. "Over in that corner is the bedding, so you can make your bed. While you do that, let me set something up."

I search around the shelf until I find the extra ribbon and bottles of dye. I hold them in my arms of me and wait until she is finished. When I see she is done, I call her over.

"OK, so what is this thing you needed to set up?"

"This." I set down the ribbon and bottles of dye. "It's your team ribbon. You can dye it whatever color you want."

She thinks for a moment and grabs a bottle of light blue dye and dyes the ribbon. "So what do we do now?"

"We go to bed! We need to get lots of sleep for tomorrow."

"Alright."

We climb into our beds and one by one fall asleep.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Did you like it? Hate it? Anything? leave comments.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nidonida Forest

**Well here is Chapter 9 everybody... Sorry I took so long. I've been working on this on and off for a while, then after I finished I had trouble getting enough motivation to upload this. I've been feeling really drained since school started, and I was also busy playing some games I've been meaning to play.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully the next one will be out before too long.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Nidonida Forest**

 **Wigglytuff Guild - Christy's POV**

I feel myself get nudged awake. I yawn and stretch as I wake up. I open my eyes to see Alex gently shaking me. "Good morning…" I say through a yawn.

"Good morning, Holly." Alex replies. I look around to see that everyone else is up.

I grab my now dry ribbon and try to tie it around my neck. I manage to very loosely tie it, but the knot comes undone, and it falls to the floor. I sigh and prepare to try again when I hear Alex ask me, "do you need help?"

I look toward him to see him smiling at me. I feel my face heat up slightly seeing his kind smile. "Oh. Uh, yeah, I could use help." He picks up my ribbon and quickly ties it around my neck. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome, but are you OK? You're acting different."

"I'm fine. Just having a bit of trouble adapting."

"Well you can talk to me about it if you need to, OK?"

I nod, and he hands me a couple of oran berries before walking over to his friends and talking with them.

I sit down and eat my berries quietly by myself while the others chat with each other. I finish quickly and wait for them to finish, and Alex beckons for me to come over. I walk over and they all look at me. "Why did you call me over?"

"You looked lonely sitting by yourself. Why weren't you over here with us?"

"Well, I saw you with your friends, and I didn't want to bother you."

"Why would I be upset if you joined? We're friends, right?"

"We just met yesterday, though."

"We did, but you trusted me enough to tell me about your problems. I'd think of you as my friend."

"I guess we're friends then… I really would like to be friends with you."

"Then it's settled. We're all friends. So before we go, I have to tell you something. Drew already knows this, but you should know too." Drew looks at him with a look on his face that says, 'I'm not sure if this is a good idea.' Alex looks at him and nods yes. "Now before I tell you, you both need to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, OK?"

"I promise." I say.

"I promise too." Christy says.

"Alright. So here's my secret. I… am not a pokemon."

"But you are very obviously a totodile!" I exclaim.

"I am a totodile, but I was not always one… I don't have any memories of it, but I know for a fact that I used to be a human."

"What!" We both shout.

"I'm a human."

"But humans are just legends!"

"Well actually my mom met a former human, and so did my dad."

"I still don't believe this… I just can't!" Christy shouts.

I close my eyes and think for a second. _He does act different than a normal totodile. He's gentle and calm, at least compared to a normal one, and he doesn't seem to have an urge to bite into everything. I feel like he is telling the truth._ "... I believe you."

Christy looks at me, seemingly shocked or surprised. "How do you believe that? Everything I've heard states that humans are only legends, and if they were real, the chances of meeting one is a million to one!"

"I heard they were only legends as well, but I trust him, and he does seem different than an average totodile…"

"I still don't believe he's a human… but I do promise not to tell anyone about it."

"Thank you. Now that that's out of the way, we should head to the morning cheers."

We leave our room and head to the main room where everyone is lined up. We all line up with them and do some cheesy cheers, then everyone separates to do their jobs. I am led upstairs by the others and we head over to one of the bulletin boards. Alex looks at the papers,pulls one down, and shows it to us. "How about this one?"

I quickly read it. It's a mission to rescue a gible at a dungeon called Nidonida Forest. Christy says, "C-c-could we d-do a different one?"

I look over at her to see her shaking. "What's wrong, scared of a few nidoran?"

"Y-yes! Yes I am!" She starts crying. I actually feel bad for her.

Alex thinks for a moment. "You need to tell us what your problem is. We can talk on the way. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Christy seems to calm down after he promises. "O-OK… I guess I'll talk."

We start heading to the forest and Christy starts explaining. "Me and a few friends snuck out of the city to play. We ran around and accidentally ended up in the same forest we are currently heading to. We were attacked by a large group of nidoran, nidorino, and nidorina. They had no mercy. They poisoned us so we were too weak to escape and killed us one by one until I was the only one left. They were getting ready to do the same thing to me, but two fire types came in and rescued me. They brought me home, but they were captured and accused of kidnapping me and they were executed despite my pleas. I ran away at the first opportunity I got, and found myself in Treasure Town."

"I… actually feel bad for you… having your friends killed… having the pokemon who saved you killed in front of you… I feel sorry for trying to attack you. I'm sorry for making fun of your fear. I'm… sorry…"

"Don't worry, I accept your apology. Your reaction was only natural after what my kind did to your parents."

"Hey guys, we're here," Alex announces.

I look to see the entrance to a dark forest. Off to the side is a sign with a picture of a skull and the message, "DANGER! Nidonida forest ahead! Enter at your own risk!"

Christy starts shaking a bit, but closes her eyes and stops. "I'm OK. Let's go."

We all enter the forest. It's dark, so it's hard to see, but we keep walking. We find the occasional nidoran, but not much else. We go through a couple of floors, but we can already see the exit. We leave, and find ourselves in a clearing with the gible laying in the center, unconscious. We use our badges to send him back to town. As we raise up our badges to leave, they suddenly stop glowing. About six nidoran appear behind us. Four nidorina appear on our right and four nidorino appear on our left. A nidoking and a nidoqueen walk out of the forest in front of us. They both roar loudly. We all get into a battle stance and prepare to fight.

 **?'s POV**

 _These pokemon must be pretty brave to be willing to fight those things. None of them seem even a bit scared. I wouldn't expect anything less from Drew's friends._

Boss 2: Wild Nido pack

 **3rd person POV**

The nidorans shoot poison sting attacks at the team before they have a chance to attack. The needles sting a bit, but don't really do much.

Alex starts off by firing a Water gun at the nidoqueen. It doesn't do much, but it makes her angry. She starts charging at him but gets shot in the side of the head by a Psybeam from Holly, confusing her. She stumbles around and falls on one of the nidorina, instantly knocking it out. Drew uses Razor leaf, but the leaves barely leave a scratch on a nidorino. Christy uses Charge, creating an electric barrier around herself.

The nidoking roars. All the nidos start firing poison needles at the team. Christy uses the energy from her charge, and unleashes a powerful Discharge attack. And when I say powerful, I mean POWERFUL. All the nidos get knocked out except for the nidoqueen and nidoking. The nidoqueen, still confused, body slams the nidoking. He punches her and she gets knocked out instantly. He gets back up, faces the team, and starts charging up some kind of energy in it's mouth. The team tries to move, but they suddenly find themselves too weak to move, probably from the barrage of poison stings.

Just before the nidoking can fire his Hyper Beam, a blue and black figure jumps right in front of him. The figure charges up an orb of glowing blue energy and shoves it into his face. The orb explodes and knocks him out.

 **Holly's POV**

The figure turns around to face us, revealing it to be a female lucario. She smiles, looks at Drew and says, "Hey, bro!"

* * *

 **Did you enjoy the chapter? Please leave a review, or don't. I'm not making you do anything.**


	10. Chapter 10: Family

**Wow. So it's been awhile since I've posted a chapter. School has been stressful, but I've been working on this when I've had free time. First thing, you might notice that I've tried to write in past tense like how these are usually written. I'd like to know how I did, and if I did good I might try to go back and rewrite the older chapters. Like always I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Family**

 **Nidonida Forest - Drew's POV**

"Hey Bro!" The lucario in front of us shouts with joy. I blink a couple of times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. _It's definitely her…_

She smiles at me. "What, surprised to see your big sister?"

"It's just, well, it's been a month since I've seen you, and you're a lucario now," I say, forcing a smile back at my sister.

"Yep, and I see that you are just as cute as ever!" She runs over and hugs me tightly.

I smile at her again, then wince in pain due to the poison. "I love you too, sis. But before we continue, could you help us? We all kinda got poisoned in that battle."

She reaches into our bag and gives each of us a pecha berry. I eat mine, letting the sweet juice stay in my mouth a bit before I swallow, instantly feeling a bit stronger due to the lack of poison. I get to my feet and start photosynthesizing to recover, while everyone else eats some berries.

"So now that everyone has recovered, let me introduce you to my friends. The totodile over there is Alex, the fennekin is Holly, and you've already made met Christy." I turn to my friends. "Guys, this is my sister, Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you guys," She says.

"Nice to meet you too," everyone responds.

I grin and look at my sister. "So, Sis, is it time for our little tradition?" She smiles and looks back at me. "I think it is, Bro, I think it is."

We walk to the opposite sides of the clearing. "You guys might want to move out of the the way." My friends move to the edge of the clearing. "Ready?"

"You know I am. I'll let you have the first move."

"You always give me the first move though..."

I start shooting razor leaves at her. Her eyes start glowing and she quickly dodges all of them. I keep firing, and she suddenly disappears. I stop and look around for her. She appears in front of me with one paw in my face. Blue energy forms around her paw. _Oh crap._ Next thing I know, I'm flying across the clearing, then everything goes black…

 **Alex's POV**

"Holy shit!" Is all I can say as I watch with shock at what happens. _How is she that strong and fast!? She didn't even touch him and he was sent flying across the clearing with enough force that the tree he flew into snapped in half!_ We run over to Drew. "He's out cold!"

"I'll help you Steph!" Shouts a voice from the forest. A zoroark runs out of the forest toward us, his claws ready to attack. Stephanie sighs and grabs his hair as he runs past. "Ow! Why are you doing this to me!"

"Calm down, Luke."

"But I saw you fighting and I wanted to help…"

"These guys are friends, and I was having a little match against my brother."

"Well you should have told me earlier!"

"It's kinda hard to tell you about something that you don't know is going to happen!" Stephanie is obviously getting flustered by this Luke guy.

Seeing this, he starts panicking slightly. "I-I didn't mean… Can we just start over with an introduction?"

"I would say yes, but they kind of all need to be conscious first…"

Looking at Drew, despite being hit with enough force to snap a tree in half, he only seems to have a large bruise on the top of his head. _Good thing we brought some reviver seeds._ I open up the bag and fish out some seeds. "Which of these is a reviver seed?" Christy looks at them. "The slightly smaller one is a reviver seed."

"I guess I can see that now, I guess, but how do you guys tell what type of seed a seed is? The rest of these look the same."

"I'm not sure, we just can. Maybe it's a pokemon thing."

"Well hopefully I will eventually be able to tell the difference. At least reviver seeds are a different size." I put the reviver seed in Drew's mouth and he almost instantly wakes up.

 **Drew's POV**

I wake up with a splitting headache. "Ow… my head…" I look at my sister, and see the zoroark next to her. "Oh, who's the zoroark?"

"Your sister was about to explain." says Christy.

Stephanie wraps one of her arms around the zoroark. "Well, this is Luke, and he's umm… he's my boyfriend." Luke and my sister both start blushing brightly, before they kiss each other on the lips.

My eyes widen a bit as I realize what's happening. "A boyfriend? When were you going to tell us?"

"I was actually on my way home for my monthly visit when I sensed you nearby, and found you surrounded by those nidos. I watched you fight them off, but jumped in when it looked like you were in actual danger."

"Wait a minute, I thought you said you didn't know that this was going to happen, but you just said you sensed them!" Luke protests. "You could have told me what you were doing before you ran off!"

"I, uh… I guess I got excited when I sensed him, and I ran without thinking."

"Aaanyway, we should get going. We should get back to town and get the reward from the guild." We take out our badges. They start glowing brightly, and before we know it, we're back at Treasure Town.

We head to the guild and get our reward for helping the gible. We get the reward, whatever it was, I wasn't paying attention, and get ready to go, when Zoey runs up to us.

Actually she runs over to my sister and Luke. "Luke!"

"Zoey?!" Luke appears to flinch at her shouting his name.

"It really is you! You have some explaining to do!"

"How about you come with us? That would probably be a bit better than explaining in front of a crowd of pokemon."

"Fine, but I want answers."

We kind of awkwardly head back to my house so we can all catch up. Once we get there we all sit down in a circle.

Zoey looks at Luke. "So, care to explain why you ran off 3 years ago?"

"I was bored, so I went out to play. I went too far and got lost."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what happened after that?"

"I survived on my own, and recently I met Stephanie. Now she's kinda my girlfriend."

"Wait… Stephanie is your girlfriend? So that's why you were with her!"

"Yep!"

Zoey glances over at me and smiles. "So if this works out, I guess we will be family!"

"Yeah, I guess we will, Zoey." I honestly don't know how else to respond to this.

Stephanie looks at me with a slightly worried look on her face. "So, speaking of family, where's Mom and Dad?"

"Well… they left on a job. They said they should be back in less than a week, but that was more than a week ago. I'm starting to get worried. This has never happened before."

"Hmm… I don't know what's going on, but I know that they will be fine. They are our parents, after all!" My sister reassuringly pats my head.

"I know, but I just have a bad feeling in my stomach." Right as I say that, my stomach growls loudly.

"Are you sure you're not just hungry?" Stephanie laughs.

"You're right, I'm just over thinking this. They're gonna be fine! Let's go get some food! I'm starving!"

 **Spinda Café - Holly's POV**

I sit down in my seat in this cafe after everyone else takes a seat at a table slightly smiling at the realization that I am sitting next to Alex. After a couple minutes of waiting, a spinda approaches our table. "Good to see you, Christy. How have you been?"

"I've been fine." She quietly replies.

"Well that's great! Anyway, welcome to Spinda Café! Would you like to order from the menu or provide your own ingredients?"

 _Provide our own ingredients? I've never been to a restaurant like that. Then again, I never have been to a restaurant at all…_

I look at everyone else chatting until they seem to make a decision.

Stephanie speaks up first "We'll be ordering from the menu today. I'd like an apple juice, and everyone else will have a gummi drink. Is everyone fine with that?" Everyone says that it was good in one way or another while Alex and I simply nod. I honestly don't know what they were talking about, and I get the feeling he doesn't either.

"Alright, I'll get started on this right away!" Spinda turns to leave but gets interrupted by Stephanie.

"Before you go, can we get an extra blue gummi drink? I think we might have someone joining us before too long."

"Sure thing!" And with that, Spinda leaves to prepare drinks.

A few minutes pass before Spinda returns handing out drinks to everyone. He sets a cup of a red liquid in front of me. I take a sip of the drink, finding a delicious flavor that I can't quite describe.

I continue sipping my drink until a strange blue pokemon walks up to us.

Everyone turns to this stranger. Drew's eyes widen with excitement at the sight of the blue pokemon, Christy looks happy to see it, and so does Stephanie, while everyone else is confused.

Drew jumps out of seat, runs over, and hugs the mysterious pokemon. The pokemon chuckles and returns the hug. "I missed you too, Drew." It's voice is soft, but I can't really pin down whether they are a boy or a girl. "It seems that you have made some friends, so I should probably introduce myself. I am Manaphy, and I'm Drew and Stephanie's older… Brother."

"Manaphy, like the mythical pokemon? How is that even possible!?" Alex asks in disbelief.

"Well, yeah! And, as to how I'm their brother, I guess I was adopted, sort of. Our parents received me as an egg as a sort of reward for a mission. I hatched soon after, and they did their best to raise me."

Drew interrupts Manaphy's story. "Can I tell the next part? I like this part of the story!"

"Sure, if you want to."

Drew clears his throat, and tries to sound dramatic. "Alright, so Mom and Dad were raising Manaphy, doing their best, when he got dangerously sick due to being a water type away from water. They heard of a miracle cure deep within a dangerous dungeon known as Phione Dew. Despite the dangers, and despite being unevolved, they bravely challenged the dungeon, and returned triumphantly with the medicine in hand."

Manaphy rolls his eyes at his brothers attempt to be dramatic. "After I recovered, I left to the sea so I wouldn't get sick like that again. I did my best to get stronger, so I could leave the water without having to worry. I guess the whole experience of raising me got Mom and Dad thinking, because when I finally came back a year later, I not only found that they had evolved, but I also found myself face to face with a cute little riolu!"

Watching them continue chatting and catching up, I frown and finish my drink. _They get along so well… They almost remind me of…_ I turn away, tears forming in my eyes.

"Holly?" Alex calls my name.

I quickly wipe the tears out of my eyes, and turn around. "Yeah?"

"We were just about to go. It's gotten pretty late, but… Are you alright? You've been very quiet."

"Oh… Uh, yeah. I'm… Fine."

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong?"

"... Let's just go."

"But-"

"I just want to go!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

Alex goes silent. The others in the group go silent. Everyone in the café goes silent. They all look at me, remaining silent.

"N-no, I didn't…" I run out as fast as I can, crying, trying to get to a place that feels safe.

After what felt like forever, I find myself in our room in the guild. I run into the corner and break down crying. _Why is this happening? I thought I got over this! What should I do? I don't know! Whenever something like this used to happen, I had my parents to help me! They… They…_ I start crying even harder.

I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn to see Alex. "Please leave me alone!"

"But I want to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" I turn back away.

"I didn't say you need my help, but I want to offer it. I don't know anything about my past, but I know I had parents, and I know they loved me, and I miss them. You know that they wouldn't want to see you upset like this. So please, let me help you." I feel him set his hand on my shoulder gently.

My breathing starts to slow down back to normal. "I-I guess that makes sense. I'll take you up on that offer."

"Great! If you have a problem, please tell me about it, and I'll do my best to try and help."

"I'll try to keep that in mind. I'm feeling much better now." I move a bit closer to him, rubbing against him slightly.

"Uhh… What are you doing?"

My eyes go wide open and I jolt away from Alex, blushing brightly after suddenly realizing what I had been doing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. No need to apologize."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think-" Alex's face goes blank and he wobbles slightly, going completely silent.

"Are-are you OK? What's wrong?!"

Silence is the only response I get from him. Hearing footsteps, I turn around to see Drew and Christy entering the room.

"Where were you guys?!"

"We had to say our goodbyes to my family, and that took a bit longer than we expected."

"OK, I guess, but something's wrong with Alex!"

Drew and Christy look at Alex, both worried, though the worry seems to quickly leave them. "Don't worry, he should be fine."

"What do you mean he'll be fine?!"

"Sometimes he spaces out and apparently has these "visions" where he can see the future or something."

"That sounds fake and made up. He needs help, or something!"

"Actually, it's the truth. It's actually why we came after you. Alex had a vision, and saw you being attacked by those other guys, and it ended with their leader actually stabbing you, I think. He urged us to go after you, and we found the exact scenario he described, but we were able to interrupt the, well, stabbing."

"Stop speaking crazy! This is seri- wait, really?"

"Why would I lie to you? Besides, my dad had a similar ability when he was younger. He said it was called a… Universal Shout? No, that's not quite it..."

Christy speaks up to help Drew. "He's telling the truth. I was there with him when it happened!"

"So you're saying that Alex is not only a human, but he also has visions?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying! And we should probably get it together, because it looks like he's waking up."

Surely enough, Alex seemed to be coming out of his trance. He wobbles a bit, then blinks a few times rapidly. "I don't think I'll ever get used to these visions…"

With a frown on my face, I decide to confront him. "Alex, you had me worried when you spaced out! Luckily everyone else showed up to tell me that you should be fine, and that you were just having a vision, as crazy as that sounds."

"Well it's the truth."

"If it's the truth, then tell me what you saw and, and if it happens, I'll believe you."

Alex's face goes bright red. "Wh-what I saw? I saw two visions this time, one was almost definitely the future, but I think the other might have been the past."

"So now you have visions of the past too? Well just tell me one of them, since you seem embarrassed about something."

His face starts going back to its normal color. "I'll tell you the one I think was the past. I saw you alone in a cave, quietly crying. It looked like you had an apple with a bite taken out of it, and you looked pretty banged up."

"That was exactly what happened after the first time I stole! I was starving but I had no money, so I had to do something. I took an apple from a kecleon store, and before I knew it, I was being chased down by a hoard of angry shopkeepers. I barely got away, and I felt terrible, but I did what I had to to survive. I think I believe you now."

"That's terrible… I wish that I could do something to make up for what you've gone through."

"Don't worry, I think you're already making up for it. You saved my life, and you let me join your team. Honestly I should be trying to make it up to you."

"We could call it even?"

"Sure." I smile at him, feeling really glad that we became friends.

After that, the rest of the day went as expected. We went to dinner, chatted some, and headed to bed. I scooted my bed a little closer to Alex's.

That night I had the best nights sleep I could remember.

* * *

 **Once again I apologize for the long wait. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one took. Please tell me what you think and where I could try to improve. I should be able to work on this a bit more since school is winding up for me.  
**


End file.
